Odio estar enamorada de ti
by Alejandra de Cullen
Summary: En ese preciso momento, estaba punto de explotar -Te odio Cullen! –grite a todo pulmón, ya no soportaba su arrogancia -Y yo también te odio Swan cerré mi ventana con toda la fuerza que me quedaba -Odio estar enamorada de ti,- dije en un susurro
1. simplemente te odio

este es mi primer fic, por favor consideración, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, ojala les guste la trama aquí va la introducción y después el primer capitulo

* * *

En ese preciso momento, estaba punto de explotar  
-Te odio Cullen! –grite a todo pulmón, ya no soportaba su arrogancia

-Y yo también te odio Swan  
cerré mi ventana con toda la fuerza que me quedaba  
-Odio estar enamorada de ti,- dije en un susurro completamente segura de que no me escuchaba.

* * *

Juro que un pitido más de esa cosa y no me importa todo lo que me gustaba o que no me vuelva a despertar en la mañanas… pensándolo bien creo que no me molestaría dormir un poquito más.  
PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP  
así que sin pensar un segundo más agarre mi despertador de _tinker-bell_ y lo tire por la ventana, escuche como mi despertador chocaba contra la ventana de mi odioso vecino Edward Cullen siempre peleábamos por todo hasta por el mejor lugar en el estacionamiento, lo que me hace recordar que debo apurarme si quiero llegar antes que él y su precioso Volvo

El susodicho vive justo al frente de mi casa y para que se ponga mejor la ventana de su cuarto da justo a la ventana del mío, ¿se me notó el sarcasmo? Comí unas tostaditas y un jugo de naranja y salí disparada al instituto.

Bueno me llamo Isabella Swan y vivo con mis padres, que esperaban tengo solo 16, soy líder de porristas, soy una excelente alumna, en si tengo una vida perfecta sin contar a mi molesto vecino, que hablando de rey de Roma esta en este mismo momento mirandome con su sonrisa socarrona apoyado en su auto estacionado justo donde debería estar yo.

-Muy lenta Swan- después de su estúpido comentario se dirigió a los salones con su elegante caminar, no, el no es elegante, es atorrante, si eso quise decir, con su atorrante caminar, ja! Edward Cullen capitán del equipo de básquetbol, galán codiciado, alumno perfecto eso es Edward Cullen "perfecto" nada le sale mal, juro que me da demasiado rabia tan solo pensar en el .pero antes de seguir enfadándome ,mejor voy a clases , que creo que estoy llegando tarde.

Primera hora de clases, Biología, mi felicidad en un pozo, todos los lunes tenía que sentarme a su costado para esta clase, he ahí la razón de mi desdicha  
-Srta. Swan por favor entre llega tarde, les estaba anunciando a sus compañeros que tendrán que hacer un trabajo con sus compañeros de asiento sobre un tema a su elección sobre nuestro curso tendrán que presentarlo en 1 mes para fin de clases y es un 80% de la nota- QUEEE??? ¡No nos podías hacer esto! Es una reverenda injusticia, muchos alumnos también se quejaban mentalmente como yo, se nos notaba en la cara evidentemente no quería hacer un trabajo con Cullen significaba hablarle y no lo hare, _ja, bien que te mueres por escuchar su voz, en lo que va del capitulo solo has hablado de el y su "atorrante" caminar jaja _Mira conciencia si no vas a decir comentarios inteligentes guárdate tus palabras no las necesito.  
Por pelearme con mi conciencia no me di cuenta que la clase ya había empezado y que había derramado algo que exploto haciendo reaccionar otros elementos que se desbordaban de sus tubos de ensayo, rayos, yo y mi descuido

-¡Profesor! Mire lo que Cullen hizo

-No, que te pasa Swan ,ella empezó –dijo señalándome con un dedo, nadie había visto que había sido yo por que nos sentábamos al final de la clase y el profesor estaba copiando algo en la pizarra así que fue la oportunidad perfecta para acusar a Cullen.

Siempre solíamos culpar al otro por cualquier cosa que hacíamos para que castiguen al otro pero nunca le tomaban mucha importancia, nos ponían tarea extra o algo así.

-Ambos ahora a la dirección- grito el profesor, al parecer hoy no era su día –y están castigados hoy día ambos se quedaran a limpiar este desastre

-QUEEEE??!!!-ambos estábamos atónitos pero así de simple, yo no podía, tenía practica de porristas

-señor lo lamento pero hoy tengo practica de porristas

-y yo de basquetbol

-Pues que pena, pero ambos tendrán dos horas limpiando esto hasta que quede reluciente atados por unas esposas

-QUEEEE??!!! –esto ya era demasiado

-a ver si así dejan de pelearse siempre en mi clase

-pero…pero… nosotros no pelábamos, ves –tuve que abrazar a Cullen, al momento sentí descargas eléctricas – lo hacíamos en broma, ¿Cierto Edward? –el parecía un poco aturdido  
-ah...si...Claro

-Bueno si son tan amigos disfrutarán su castigo juntos, aparte han destrozado todo mi laboratorio adiós- y así de simple el profesor Banner nos dejo con cara de babosos sentados ahí, hasta que sonó la campana.

Hasta el momento había tenido Biología, perdí Literatura, por estar en dirección, Matemáticas e Historia y estaba sentada en la cafetería pensando en las descargas eléctricas que enviaba el cuerpo de Edward, tal ves solo lo estaba imaginando o era tanto el odio que nos repelíamos.  
-¡HOLA! -Alice Cullen, la hermanita de el- que- no- debe- ser –nombrado-y-su-nombre-empieza-con-E-y-termina-con-dward … lo se un seudónimo largo inventado por mi y mi falta de imaginación, se sentó a mi costado, a pesar de ser la hermana de alguien tan pesado, ella era todo un encanto, era buena persona y mi mejor amiga hacíamos todo juntas con ella y Rosalie desde que entramos al colegio.

_FLASHBACK _

_Yo tenía 6 años y era mi primer día en el colegio, mi mami me llevo hasta la puerta y me puse a llorar no quería que me dejara así que lloraba desconsoladamente pero vi una manito apoyarse en mi hombro y voltee_

_-Hola, mi nombre es Alice Cullen, ¿Por qué lloras?  
-Es que no quiero entrar al colegio- dije aun entre sollozos  
-no te preocupes, mi mami me dijo que son muy buenos y nos ayudan a aprender cosas nuevas, te compran ropa y ¡aparte haces muchas amigos!  
-pero yo no haré amigos y estaré sola  
-no te preocupes, yo seré tu mejor amiga  
-gracias- en ese momento deje de llorar y desde entonces Alice a sido mi mejor amiga, nunca nos separamos, a los segundos descubrí su hiperactividad y ese mismo día conocimos a Rosalie, un niño molestoso llamado Mike newton me estaba molestando y vino Rosalie y le tiro un puñete, pueden creerlo, y lo derribo, Rosalie era muy bonita parecía una princesita pero tenía de fuerte lo que tenía de bonita después de eso tampoco nos separamos de ella , nos veíamos todos los días._

_Fin FLASHBACK_

-Hola Alice, ¿que tal tus clases?

-Geniales, comparto Literatura con Jasper, y a mi que no me gustaba ese curso, ahora es sin dudas mi favorito

Jasper era el hermano mayor de Rosalie, y el amor secreto de Alice, solo yo y Rose lo sabíamos, Alice va enamorada de el desde antes que el amor existiera.

-que bien, que a ti si te va bien en el colegio, yo me tendré que quedar con tu molesto hermano a limpiar el laboratorio, así que por favor podrías suplantarme como líder de porristas por hoy?

-Claro, no hay problemas, pero ¿y ahora que hicieron?  
-Nada solo dejamos todo embarrado en una mezcla de químicos  
-Ja, pobre profesor Banner  
-Si, se nota que hoy a tenido un mal día- al igual que yo

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, criticas constructivas o felicidades en el botoncito verde, se que quieres precionarloooooo

cuidense


	2. ¿será verdad?

Perdón por la demora, pero Tenía practicas, gracias a todas SEE personas que utilizaron un poco de su tiempo para darme un comentario gracias a las críticas constructivas, por olvidarme del Perdón Responsabilidad en el capitulo anterior lo voy a poner depués

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE LA GRAN Stephenie Meyer, SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA

* * *

Toda persona Coherente se entusiasma con la salida de clases, excepto yo, pues Tenía que ir al Aula de Biología y mejorando el asunto, para

estar con la peor persona que piso la tierra llamada Edward Cullen, ja que nombre para más antiguo, siempre me causo gracia, pero

volviendo al asunto, no tenía otra ,así que me encaminé al salón de Biología y para mi sorpresa mi queridísimo vecino estaba parado ahí

como si nada

-Ya Swan trabaja, que yo ni loco me pongo a limpiar lo que tu ocasionaste

-Disculpa - Pero que le pasa este atorrante, esta bien, yo ocasioné el lio pero que tanto le costaba pedirlo de una mejor manera, que creo

nada, unas pocas palabras más a lo mucho

- No se si te enseñaron modales de pequeñito ,pero una mi si y sé como pedir las cosas

-nunca he visto es faceta tan educada tuya Swan

-Mira Cullen, También te castigaron a ti .Así que coge un trapeador y encárgate de ese lado yo me encargo de este, ¿Perfecto? Para mi si, ASÍ QUE Trabaja Niño

-No soy un niño

-Pues deja de actuar como tal

-Mira quien habla

-Pues yo, yo hablo, ASI QUE pequeño inmaduro trabaja

- ¿Pequeño? , Tu que soy mas alto

-Y yo soy más madura

-Obvio como , negarlo

-Puedes dejar de ser sarcástico

-Y tu puedes dejar de ser irritante, creo que no

-Mira, o te guardas tus palabras o las Reciclas pero yo no las Acepto - En ese momento sentí un liquido viscoso caerme Por Encima toda y

ensuciarme

CULLEN-TE ODIO - A y grite todo pulmón Después de decir esto se quedo callado, Después de tres largas horas de silencio incomodo

terminamos

Swan-Adiós-pero algo pasó que no me esperaba, se acerco y me beso, osea me besó en la comisura de los labios pero en ese momento no se

podia ni pensar y evidentemente me puse más roja que un semáforo en señal de pare y mi corazón Empiezo a latir tan fuerte y rápido que

estoy casi segura que lo escuchó por lo cerca que estaba.

-Adiós Cullen-dije con el poco aire que me Quedaba

-Lo lamento

-Si, no importa A veces puedo ser bastante irritante

-Bueno-se paso las manos por el pelo como señal de nerviosismo-adiós

-Si supongo, adiós

Luego de esto fui al estacionamiento Y llegue a ver un Volvo plateado irse y me parecio que Edward me guiño un ojo, pero nunca estaré

Segura, ASÍ QUE con el corazón en la garganta y las mariposas en el estomago camine hasta mi auto y fui hasta mi casa mis

Padres no Estaban en casa por lo tanto tuve que preparar mi cena y terminar mis tareas en completo silencio, odio tanto el silencio así de

simple, no puedo con el, me estresa y me asusta sin dudarlo un segundo más fui hasta mi cuarto y me dedique a escribir una canción, estuve

toda la tarde cantando y tocando guitarra hasta que me quede dormida.

_ Once upon a time I belive fue un martes_

La canción de Taylor Swift Empiezo a sonar por toda la habitación y supe que era Alice al teléfono, sin dudarlo Asi que más me levante conteste

El celular antes de que se moleste más de lo qué debería o si no, ni se imaginan, es como una enana psicópata que se desquita gritándole a la

gente del Centro Comercial que tan dificil es ser una persona de baja estatura, que no hayan tallas para ti, que haya Renunciado tu y diseñador

Nadie Te Pueda arreglar la ropa, muchas personas ya han visto esta faceta de ella más de una ves, es algo gracioso de ver pero no se si eres la

persona que la acompaña, fuera de esos ataques de histeria es la persona más sonriente y amigable que te puedas imaginar

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

- ¿Estás bien Alice?

- En Calmate, serio, exhala recuerdas lo que dijo tu gurú, Enfocate en tu aura azul, respira inhalación y

-Bella, hablo en serio

-Pero si no se ha hablado, no tiene más que gritar Hecho

-Jaja, Graciosa, ahora si dime ¿Qué le hiciste un Edward?

- ¿Yo qué le hice?

- Desde que Llego a casa, esta demasiado sonriente y fuiste la ultima persona que el vio, ahora contesta niña, si a mi hermanito drogaste

entonces te como hermana del susodicho te tengo que dar una reprimenda, ya no volveré a tratarte igual, quien sabe tal ves alguna metas

Sustancia rara en mi gaseosa o ...

-Alice, como puedes llegar a pensar eso de mi ¿Crees que en serio Drogaria a tu hermano? ¿En serio? Aparte que te crees Drogaria, creí que

confiabas más en mi

-Ya esta bien, lo lamento, pero no lo veo sonreír así, desde el campamento del año pasado Después de jugar Botella Borracha y besarte a ti, de

la nada Alice se quedo completamente callada como si algo hiciera clic en su cabeza

-Ahora todo cobra sentido, no se como nunca lo supe, en serio mi sentido femenino desaparece LE GUSTAS A MI HEMRNAO-Grito Intentando

quitarme el audio alargando todas las vocales en esa frase

-Es que acaso enloqueciste ¿Cómo le puedo gustar a tu hermano?

-Eres bonita y yo soy su hermana, lo conozco

-Alice, te olvidas de un pequeño detallito, nos odiamos

-Si pero sabes lo que dicen, del amor al odio hay un solo paso

-Ya, si ese paso es de cuarenta mil kilómetros entonces, estoy de acuerdo con lo que diga la gente

-Mira tengo que irme en serio pero, cuídate y piensa en lo que te he dicho

-no prometo nada, adiós Allie

-Adiós

Después de eso me quede dormida y toda la noche me la pase pensando en que si cierto lo que decía era de Alice.

* * *

Gracias en serio por todas esa persontias que me dieron comentarios constructivos, ojalá que haya mejorado

Cuídense mucho y ¿Revisión de la ONU merezco?


End file.
